coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7840 (9th April 2012)
Plot Eva and Leanne, united for once, try to bolster Stella's mood and insist she must take her accountant's advice on sorting out their debts. Karl thanks Sunita for letting him stay the night and leaves. When Jason finds out that Tina and Tommy spent the night together and they're now an item, he tells them that he's pleased for them. Audrey and Lewis arrive back from Wales. David tells Audrey that he's got an interview at a salon in town. On Carla's advice, but through gritted teeth, Peter allows Simon to spend the day with Leanne. Stella asks Peter not to serve Karl in the bookies in future as he's got a gambling problem and has wracked up almost £20,000 of debt. Tommy's shocked to discover Jeff left him £12,000 in his will. Karl promises Stella that he's going to ask for his job back at Street Cars and clear all his debts. Stella's sceptical. Karl finds £20 in his pocket and heads into the bookies. He's furious when Peter refuses to serve him. David gets the job but he's disappointed to find out that he's just a junior and not a stylist. Stella's put-out to discover that Sunita seems to know more about Karl's gambling habit than she does. Sunita's sympathetic. Tommy inundates Tina with bunches of flowers and promises her a surprise later. Simon overhears Leanne referring to Carla as a black widow. He asks Peter and Carla what she meant. Peter resolves to have it out with Leanne. Tommy bribes Jason to go out for the evening so he can entertain Tina. When Stella finds out Karl was in the bookies earlier trying to place a bet, she's livid. She tells Karl to get his things and get out as they're finished. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Aaron - Adam Levy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Accent by Aaron Notes *The scenes in Accent by Aaron were recorded on location at Kara's Blow Dry Bar, 7 John Dalton Street in Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella is furious when she discovers Karl has been in the bookie's again; and Peter's bid to make amends with Leanne backfires. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,710,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes